minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Artiopas: Yurkanium Series
This spin-off of Artiopas belongs to GREEN0704. Artiopas belongs to Yoshfico123. Enjoy my remake of the whole Artiopas series so far! Enjoy! '' (Note: Every character is replaced by a wiki user except for a few. :}) Enterium ''Herobrine P. O. V. I hate my life. I'm permanently stuck on this stupid wiki. Everyone hates me. They say I can't do anything. TheMysteriousHood: Ha! Hello mister no-eyes! Herobrine: Leave me alone... SCP-Deadlock: Never, you little bitch. Yoshfico123: Shut up dummy. Herobrine: Just please go away... TheMysteriousHood: YOU THINK YOU CAN MAKE FUN OF US, DIPSHIT?!?!?! Herobrine: NO! NO... I... I... Yoshfico123: Idiot. Come on Hood... Lets get outta here. I decided to go to the building plots. This wiki is like infused with Minecraft allowing people to play Minecraft while on the wiki. If only the admins weren't jerks... I only had wool because of the dumb admins. Those useless fucks. I tried to build, but then, an admin named Chicken10 came and destroyed every block I placed down. TheMysteriousHood joined again. TheMysteriousHood: If you give me a diamond, I will leave you alone for a day. Herobrine: Okay. (I handed him a diamond.) TheMysteriousHood: HOW DID YOU GET THIS?!?!?! How DID I get it?! I'm not sure... Herobrine: I dug for it. TheMysteriousHood: Whatever. See you in 24 hours. I suddenly wanted some light, and a torch appeared in my inventory. What the- TheMysteriousHood: Nevermind. I take it back. Yoshfico123: Are you ready to go to the world of the banned? I wouldn't have it! I ran up and punched Hood right in the face. Felt really good. SCP-Deadlock: CATCH HIM!!! I summoned diamond armor and smiled. A brown screen suddenly appeared before me. It read: Banned. Reason: Treason. I just dismissed it. HOW DID THESE FOOLS NOT GET IT?!?!?! They looked at me wide eyed. Yoshfico123: HOW?!?!? HTeroGbrine: HOW DO YOU NOT GET IT YET?!?!?! HThoGinY: I'VE BEEN HERE FOR THREE DAYS STRAIT!!!! ThatGuyEntity: YOU CAN'T STOP ME!!!!!! I SHALL DESTROY YOU ALL!!!! Everyone ran away as I launched any attack possible. Most of them were dead. Except for Deadlock. I flew down to him. He looked scared. SCP-Deadlock: PLEASE!!!! JUST KILL ME!!!!!! GET IT OVER WITH!!!!! ThatGuyEntity: Never. You shall be my slave. YOU started this... SCP-Deadlock: WHAT!?!?! I looked over and noticed something. One. Last. Player... just joined. I just need him dead, and I will rule. ThatGuyEntity: Deadlock... "It's critical that you listen." Midiliam'da GREEN0704 P. O. V. "It's critical that you listen." I heard that sentence entering the server. I thought this famous server would be cool to join. "I hope you're ready..." What the- WHAT IS UP WITH THIS SERVER?!?! No one was on except for two players in the distance. ThatGuyEntity: HAHAHAHAAHA!!!!!! Deadlock!!!! WITNESS THE DESTRUCTION OF YOUR PRECIOUS WIKI!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! SCP-Deadlock: Please. ThatGuyEntity: NEVER. YOU SHALL WITNESS THE DESTRUCTION OF THIS WIKI YOU WORKED SO HARD ON!!!! I HAVE SUFFERED FOR SO LONG!!!!!!! NOW... ITS YOUR TURN!!!! I JUST WANTED TO HAVE FUN, PLAY, AND WRITE STORIES!!!!!!! BUT NO!!!!!!! I CAN'T HAVE THAT APPARENTLY!!!!!! NOT ANYMORE!!!!!!!!! I SHALL RULE MINECRAFT FOREVER!!!! GREEN0704: What's going on here?! SCP-Deadlock: HERE!! TAKE THESE TOOLS AND STOP HIM!!!!!!! YOU ARE MINECRAFT'S LAST HOPE!!!! GREEN0704: Wut? ThatGuyEntity: THIS RETARD DOESN'T STAND A CHANCE!!!!!! LEAVE, DUMB PLAYER AND LEAVE ME TO MY REVENGE!!!!!!!!! GREEN0704: NOT ON MY WATCH!!!! I put on the armor and grabbed a diamond axe. ThatGuyEntity: YOU SHALL NEVER STOP ME!!!!!!! He launched any attack possible. I dodged all of them. ThatGuyEntity: ENOUGH!!!!!! He summoned thousands of fireballs. I died. No... I just had the chance to save Minecraft... I blew it... I suddenly saw something that made me smile. The Respawn Button saying: I know you can do it. Get back in there! The fate of Minecraft rests on your shoulders... -SCP-Deadlock. I respawned and saw ThatGuyEntity. He looked as if he was celebrating. ThatGuyEntity: I WON!!!! I NOW RULE THIS SERVER!!!!!!!! AND SOON... ALL OF MINECRAFT!!!!!!! GREEN0704: Miss me? ThatGuyEntity: HOW?! Deadlock... He killed me. I respawned. Killed me again. I respawned. Killed me again. I respawned. ThatGuyEntity: NO! I-I... How? Suddenly, millions of players materialized. They all ran towards ThatGuyEntity and hit him. He began to float up and dissolve like the Ender Dragon. ThatGuyEntity: I WILL BE BACK!!!!!!!! I looked at the admins and smiled. "And we'll be ready..." Gorgranus It's been a month since the Wiki/Server fought ThatGuyEntity. The Server seems safe for now. I hope it stays that way. ThatGuyEntity P. O. V. (Door to Secret Base opens.) Grifter: Hello Entity. Did you take over the server? Me: No. This one guy, GREEN0704, he beat me. Herobrine and me split again just before he joined. Herobrine: Word. Null: null null null null null json.error java.exe null!? (We need a plan! But what!?) 303: Can we have someone here speak with words? Frost Girl: We need to do a full scale invasion. Then, we can take over all of Minecraft. Batwing4: Exactly. Farman: But, what about that GREEN0704 dude? Oak.exe: Yeah! Me: We'll think of something. Ryan: Not a very good plan. 404: Yep. I agree with Ryan on this one. Ienai: I agree with Entity! It's just some player! How hard could it be?! Null: null, null 'null null' null null null null! (Well, this 'Player' managed to defeat our leader!) 303: What did she say? Herobrine: I don't know. Null: null null null null null... (I hate my life...) Me: It's decided! We shall attack the next day. This meeting of the Evilus is adjourned! Evilus GREEN0704 P. O. V. I sighed and walked through the Server. Nothing unusual. The normal trees swaying in the breeze... The normal players playing mini-games... The normal giant marching supernatural CreepyPasta army bent on destroying every single Minecraft player... The normal- PASTA ARMY?!?! WHAT THE- ThatGuyEntity: HELLO GREEN!!!! Me: WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE US ALONE?!?!?! ThatGuyEntity: All of the suffering in this Server. First... I was trapped in Herobrine... But I freed myself... THEN... I was trapped in this Server... NOW... I'm free. FREE!!!! FREE TO DESTROY EVERY WORLD!!!! Shadow of Unknown: FIRE UP THE PORTAL!!!! Me: What?! Frost Girl: Your world is doomed... Me: What the? Suddenly, in my room in the real world, a portal opened up. Out came a CreepyPasta. "Hello... Frost Girl..." Finalium'dis (Note: This is the longest part. Like EXTREMELY LONG!!!!) Frost Girl I looked at Frost Girl who summoned an ice sword. Suddenly, my brother Makoto walked in. "Hey Seth, who's the blocky ice chick? She's hot!" He asked looking at Frost Girl. I facepalmed. Frost Girl's seduction at work. She growled and summoned an an ice block freezing him. She smiled. "...but thanks for the compliments~!" I facepalmed again. She turned back to me and giggled cutely. "It's a shame I have to kill you..." She said holding the ice sword to my cheek. " ...your kinda cute... " she laughed. "Ugh..." I sighed. "Just like I imagined, your an icy idiot who feeds of the attraction of men..." I laughed. She backed away slowly, her expression becoming more fragile. "No-NO! I'M NOT A MANEATER!!!!" She yelled. " Then what happened to Max? " I teased her. Her eyes became more bloodshot. "YOU THINK HE'S THE ONLY ONE?!?!?! I WILL DO IT TO YOU!!!!" She put her hands on her head and began to laugh insanely. "I-I'm helping to take over the world! I-I can j-just kill you! Then, I can rule! I will rule the w-world! I WILL BE LOVED!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Her eyes were small and red as her smile became insane and her teeth pointy. I looked at her a little frightened but kept my determined attitude. "Yeah. Sure..." I laughed. Her teeth became normal and her eyes became their normal blue as she breathed heavily to calm down. She looked down and a tear dropped from her eye. I sighed and put my arm around her. "Ya know... You don't have to be like them... There are many good CreepyPastas... You can be good! What do you say?" I asked with a genuine smile. She looked at me slowly, her face originally looking pitiful... But then, it became an evil smirk. She pinned me against the wall kissing me on the lips and brushing the sword around my body. Great. My first kiss is lost to a CreepyPasta maneater who's gonna kill me... I wonder if this is what happened to Max... I didn't expect this to be how I'd go out... I was starting to lose breath along with Frost Girl who decided to end this kiss. She brushed the sword around my body again and giggled cutely and excitedly, like a little girl opening a candy bar. "Now... How should I torture you first..." Stuff That Happens Next I looked at her sword and smiled. I pulled it out of her grasp and held it defensively. She noticed I was slightly shaking. "Awww, is the little Author scared?" She mocked summoning an ice sword of her own. " How did you-" "We know our authors ya dumb fuck! Batwing4 knows you created him!" She smiled. " Oh great, break the fourth wall!!! " I yelled sarcastically. She laughed. "I may be one of the most powerful CreepyPastas made... But I'm nothing compared to ThatGuyEntity! He'll turn you to shreds..." " Is that so? " "Uuuhhh, yeah! You've been more or less fighting me for one and a half sub chapters now!" " Son of a bitch... " "Exactly stupid author..." She grabbed my head and forced my face to look out the window. I saw the others trying to fight CreepyPastas while there was some giant dark power shit going on over at my school a block down. Shit. THIS ISN'T EVEN ARTIOPAS RELATED ANYMORE GOD DAMMIT!!!!! Well, Crap I slammed my sword against her's. She retaliated easy but wasn't prepared when I thrusted it right in her face. She dropped dead and poofed into white particles. Yay! I looked outside again and sighed. "One down... One million more to go..." I ran outside through our front door. I ran through the battling CreepyPastas and players. I had to reach the school because I saw before, there was some dark power shit going on. Dun, Dun, Duuuuuunnn! I ran outside and saw some wiki users battling pastas as I ran. I saw ElectroAaronDYnamix attempting to fend off Burn W0lf and The Happy Noob. Yoshfico123 and Yoshfoof123 were battling LAR2 and Null. Chicken10 was fighting Green Steve. This was chaos. When I finally made it to the school, Prism55Writes, TheMysteriousHood, and Name Plays (My best friends on the wiki) were behind me. I suddenly saw a shadowy figure on top of the school in the center of the dark power shit. Suddenly, Shadow of Unknown appeared and tackled TheMysteriousHood to the ground. Then, Oak.exe appeared and got into a fist fight with Prism55Writes. Finally, Ienai appeared and gave Name Plays a swift kick. Hold on. These pastas were these author's claims to fame... So shouldn't mine be here? Wait... MINE is- Suddenly, a figure with gray power swirling around him kicked me to the ground. I tilted my head up. Figures... Batwing4... The Epic Fight of Epicness "WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS INVADE MY STORIES?!?!?!" I screamed at him. His eyes flashed red (surprisingly like Frost Girl's) and he smiled. "I will destroy you..." " Not today bitch! " I screamed running into the school. Suddenly, he teleported in front of me but the dark power stuff flowed around him. He became someone I never wanted to see. He became... ThatGuyEntity... But like a fusion... Of him and Batwing4... Suddenly, Entity 303 flew in. TGE laughed as he flew into 303. He became a fusion of himself and 303. "I am now... ThatGuyEntity 303!!!" He laughed summoning a red power axe. His eyes were glowing red. Hold on... The red eyes means the Pastas are under his control... If we stop him... THEY STOP!!! I held Frost Girl's ice sword defensively. TGE303 laughed as he swatted his hand causing a wave of physcokenetic energy to push me off my feet. Suddenly, my friends slammed through the window along with the pastas they were fighting. Oh. Crap. Let's Do This I ran up to TGE303 and punched him. He turned to me and growled. He hit me into a wall. I felt my eyes going green and my body becoming cubic. W. I. P. Category:Artiopas Remakes Category:MasterFrown0704 Category:Artiopas Remake Competition Category:MasterFrown0704